


Well you forgave and I won’t forget

by nestbeschmutzern



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, German National Team, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestbeschmutzern/pseuds/nestbeschmutzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Mario in un breve momento di solitudine successivo alla finale di Uefa Champions League. Del 2014.<br/>#GötzeusIsBack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well you forgave and I won’t forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, io sono Elena, una metà (quella meno brava e di Milano, per intenderci) di nestbeschmutzern, ovvero una coppia diabolica che insieme, una volta all’anno, scrive di Mario Götze e Marco Reus.  
> Micro Götzeus senza molta finalità, ambientata durante il ritiro della Mannschaft in Trentino, in questi giorni, e in particolare subito dopo la finale di Champions League.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> A Lou, the platonic Marco to my Mario

 

 

 

 

“Te lo saresti aspettato?”

La linea contorta dei suoi pensieri si spezza, mentre Marco si siede accanto a lui e s’infila sotto la coperta che tiene sulle gambe.

“Dici il risultato?” Noncuranza forzata, per evitare di pensare al contatto tra il suo ginocchio e il braccio dell’altro.

“Perché, tu no?” continua, dopo un cenno d’assenso. “L’Atletico ha perso nel momento esatto in cui Ramos ha segnato. Nessuno, neppure una squadra tecnicamente e fisicamente più forte, sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi dalla botta. Cioè, psicologicamente ti ammazza. Per non parlare dei crampi.”

“Sì. Però per una volta mi sarebbe piaciuto veder vincere la squadra con più cuore rispetto a quella con più soldi.” Il sorriso che Marco gli rivolge è rilassato, in contrasto con la frecciata.

“Sai, quando ci sei dentro, scopri che anche le squadre con più soldi hanno cuore.”

Breve silenzio: “Mai quanto noi.”

Mario alza lo sguardo dal pollice che sta tormentando con le unghie per trovare Marco con gli occhi bassi, tristi.

Deglutisce, mentre conferma, con una lievissima fitta al petto: “Mai quanto voi.”

Marco sospira, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé; poi la mano che Mario non tiene dietro la testa, quella accanto al suo ginocchio, è sfiorata da dita fredde.

 “Sai, ci ho pensato e beh… Non è poi così male.” Marco adesso lo sta guardando.

 “Il Bayern?”

“Sì. Insomma…” Altro sospiro, per prendere coraggio. “Può funzionare.”

Mario deglutisce di nuovo, il cuore che perde un battito. “Marco, non devi per forza… cioè…”

“Lo so. Lo dico perché lo voglio.”

Le pulsazioni sono ormai a mille e quella che riempie il petto è più che una vaga speranza.

“Davvero?” Dopo quello che Mario gli ha fatto, lui vuole davvero…

“Sì.” Ora Marco è vicinissimo e timidamente accenna un sorriso storto: “O preferisci passare il resto dei tuoi giorni tra le grinfie di Ann Kathrin?”

Mario scoppia in una risatina – il cuore e la testa leggeri, inebriati da tanta, insperata felicità - e risponde. “È che negli ultimi mesi ho cominciato a temere che la mia sorte fosse segnata. Non che io non me lo sia meritato, eh?”

 _Però pensavo non mi volessi più_ – è il sottinteso.

Marco annuisce: “Certo che te lo sei meritato, voltafaccia che non sei altro.” Ma sta sorridendo, sereno.

Mario inspira: “Marco, io…” Non riesce a dire niente di quello che vorrebbe, - _scusascusascusascusa_ o _graziegraziegrazie_ \- perché Marco intreccia le dita con le sue, sotto le coperte.

“Va bene così, Sunny.”

Mario espira, stringendo più forte quel palmo sudato. “Va bene così.”

**Author's Note:**

> Perché?  
> Perché hanno guardato la partita fianco a fianco sul divano sotto una copertina.  
> Perché in questi giorni sono sempre insieme e si vede che hanno fatto pace dopo la finale di Pokal.  
> Perché Marco “cambia totalmente fisionomia ed espressione in presenza di Mario” [cit. Lou].  
> Perché la finale di UCL era history repeats itself.  
> Perché mi mancavano.  
> Perché MARIO SI SHIPPA DA SOLO CON MARCO.
> 
> Titolo tratto da “I will wait” dei bravissimi Mumford and Sons.


End file.
